


风铃草与咖啡

by carolare1423



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light BDSM?, M/M, light dom/sub?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolare1423/pseuds/carolare1423





	风铃草与咖啡

Jason边拉扯着Tim手腕上的绳子，确认他绑得不至于紧到会对对方造成身体上的伤害，边问道：“你的发情期快到了，这么玩没问题？”  
“在你都把我绑起来了以后才问这个问题吗？”  
他低下头看向自己的三弟，后者正一丝不挂地躺在床上，红色的被褥将他的肌肤衬得格外白皙。Tim意味不明地挑起眉毛，微微上扬的嘴角令Jason怀疑起这只小鸟又在打什么坏主意。果不其然，Tim张开双唇：“你会照顾好我的，不是吗，sir？”  
这个称呼化为一股电流，顺着Jason的脊柱向下涌去。好吧，既然Tim先开始了游戏，那Jason只好奉陪到底。他眯起双眼，他隔着手套将手搭在Tim膝盖上，缓缓向腿根抚去，感受到这具温热的身躯因发凉的皮革轻轻颤抖着。  
“这要看你是不是个乖孩子了，Tim Drake-Wayne.”  
他抚摸到腹部的时候，Tim的分身已经开始发硬了。Jason于是凑到被绑着的人的脖颈边，任由逐渐变得明显的咖啡味钻入自己的鼻腔。平日，Tim的信息素总是一股淡淡的苦涩芬芳，但每当他沉溺于快感之中时就会像是被加入奶一般变得香甜起来。改变他的信息素甚至不需要发情期，只要这样触摸他的身体就足够了。  
“告诉我你喜欢这样吗？”Jason亲吻着Tim的耳垂，“赤裸裸地被我绑起来，隔着手套摸？”  
Jason的指尖划过挺立的乳尖，Tim立刻发出了急促的喘息声。他下意识想遮住自己的脸，却在挪动手腕时才想起现在他被绑在床头，限制了行动。“这可不是乖孩子会做的事，”注意到他的小动作的Jason勾起嘴角，“你得回答我。”  
Tim在Jason揉捏起他另一边的乳尖时忍不住向后缩去，后穴也开始湿润起来。尽管没有处在发情期，但这些流出的体液足以让Jason直接进入。他能闻到自己的信息素开始变强，慢慢地盖过Jason身上本就不浓郁的风铃草味，于是急切地开口：“如果我回答了，你会奖励我一个吻吗？”  
“看我的心情，这由不得你讨价还价，鸟宝宝。”  
被快感占据了大脑的Tim细细打量着Jason，企图以此推断出对方究竟会不会和他做这个“交易”，最终还是败在那双在他的身体上四处点火的手中。  
“是的，sir.”他吞咽下口中的津液，“我喜欢这样。”  
“很好。”  
笑意从Jason的声音中满溢而出，显然他对这个回答非常满意。Tim期待接下来他就会倾身向前靠近自己，这样就能够闻到Jason温柔的信息素。但Jason没有，他的手离开了Tim的身体，用牙齿叼住皮手套的边缘，用几乎是折磨着Tim的速度将它们脱下。  
“把腿张开。”Tim照着Jason的命令做了，然后看到对方有些惊讶地瞪大双眼，不过很快恢复成原本的表情，“看来鸟宝宝真的很喜欢这样。”  
他按揉着被体液沾满的穴口，两根手指同时探入，帮Tim做扩张。细细碎碎的呻吟声从Tim的口中泄出，Jason因长期握枪而变得粗糙的指腹磨蹭着敏感的后穴，使得Tim不得不紧紧抓住缠绕在手腕上的绳子。  
“Jason…”在按压到最敏感的地方时Tim瞬间忘却了两个人之间的小游戏，呻吟起对方的名字，“Jay…Jason…”  
在Jason终于进入他时，Tim终于获得了他想要的奖励。Jason柔软的嘴唇覆盖在他的唇上，舌尖钻入微启的双唇，逗弄着Tim的上颚。如果他的手现在没有被绑着就好了，这样他就可以抱住Jason的后背，把两个人的距离拉得更近。他不着边际地想着，努力吸吸鼻子，试图让那股令人安心的气味全都吸入体内。  
他的后穴紧紧地吸着Jason滚烫的分身。Jason握住他的腰肢挺到内里，又慢慢抽出来，再一次重复这个动作。Tim完全勃起的分身被夹在两人间，不断流出的前液染湿了腹部。  
“好孩子。”Jason结束了这个亲吻，抵着Tim的额头沙哑地说道，“让我们看看你能不能不被碰就射出来。”


End file.
